In order to maintain proficiency in the use of firearms, it is common for armed forces like the police and sportsmen to engage in target practice. While target practice has traditionally been conducted on a range in which targets were placed a distance away from the shooter, many have realized that such a scenario does not adequately train officers for many real life situations. Long ago live birds, particularly pigeons, were used to simulate actual shooting situations. Due to the expense and inconvenience involved in gathering a sufficient number of live birds to facilitate worthwhile practice, artificial targets, commonly referred to as a “clay pigeons”, were substituted for live birds. Today, shooters frequently use facilitates known as skeet, trap, sporting clays, etc., to hone their shooting skills.
Regardless of whether artificial targets are utilized to practice for shooting or for targeting shooting competitions, finding a venue suitable for artificial target shooting can be problematic. Real or imagined problems such as danger to people and property from arrant projectiles, air and water pollution, noise pollution, etc. virtually rule out artificial target shooting in heavily populated urban areas. Parcels of land of sufficient size and suitable location to facilitate artificial target shooting activities are often prohibit ably expensive even when located 100 miles or more from centres of urban areas. For these reasons fewer and fewer shooters are able to find artificial target shooting facilities that they can afford.
A similar circumstance presents itself to police and military personnel. Obviously, such individuals must practice on a continuous basis in order to be prepared when an armed combat situation arises. Because the handguns and long guns used in police and military combat have much longer ranges as compared with shotguns, projectile containment is an absolute necessity. This fact together with real or imagined concerns over air and water pollution and noise pollution virtually rule out police and military shooting practice in areas that are even remotely close to civilian populations. Also, in shooting practice for the military and police personnel indoor/outdoor shooting practices are provided by constructing such shooting equipment's in remote premises, for such shooting practice. In such shooting practice there is always a risk of participants and unauthorized persons walking in the danger zone who can get injured from accidental misfires. Also, construction of such shooting sites is expensive and also involves rental expenses for such premises.
It has been known to provide shooting ranges which are installed inside enclosed building structures or the like. A disadvantage of such shooting ranges is that they are stationary. Also, the cost of operating such ranges is high because of the necessary rental of premises.
Therefore there is a need to develop a shooting range arrangement system used for indoor/outdoor shooting practices to overcome the limitations sated above.